


Somehow We'll Cuddle Through

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy all-dialogue fic for adestrae. Purgatory Boyfriends (Dean/Benny).</p><p>Dean and Benny like to be close. One good thing about Purgatory was that they could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow We'll Cuddle Through

"This is nice."

"It's _almost_ nice for me. Get your little elbow—wait, and hang on, let me...come here, Dean. Close, like you like me or somethin'."

"You make a nice pillow, Benny. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Other'n you the other night? No."

"No, no, hey. Put your arm there again, around me like that. That's it."

"You didn't strike me as a cuddler."

"Well, good. It's stupid to be one in Purgatory. We're gonna get ourselves killed, man."

"Heh heh. They'll slice us up real nice, brotha."

"I love that that's apparently funny to you."

"I can hear the smile in your voice. You don't fool me, babe."

"Good. Kind of like that you know my secrets."

"Man, you're affectionate as hell in the dark, all spooned up with me."

"Maybe I've been here in this hostile environment way too long or somethin', but you actually make me feel safe, you stupid vamp."

"Heh heh. While you're bein' all vulnerable and showin' your belly, I'm gonna test a theory."

"Hee, no, wait."

"Are you ticklish, Dean?"

"No, stop! Ah, ah! Ha!"

"Shh."

"Ha!"

"Shh! Did you hear that?"

"Shit."

"Buzkill Leviathan."

"Let go, let go. Let's get ready."

"Hey Dean? Maybe when we take care of them, we could do more of that cuddlin'?"

"Sure thing, Benny."

***

"You don't even mind my cold hands no more."

"No, I don't. You know, I was a vamp once."

"What?!"

"Everything's...intense."

"You could say that."

"My heart must be so loud."

"Sure is. How do you think I knew you were gettin' turned on by me?"

"That's...that's pretty hot, I gotta admit."

"I can hear that heart speedin' up right now."

"Man, you're embarrassing me."

***

"Maybe when we're topside, we could...I don't know."

"What, like...nest together?"

"Well yeah. I mean, unless...unless we get up there and you decide...."

"Decide?"

"Decide my hands are too cold, and I taste too much like blood, or that you're gettin' better offers."

"Benny...."

"It might happen. It's okay. Hey, you alright?"

"It might happen. But it wouldn't be okay. I owe you more than that."

"You don't owe me a thing. This is Purgatory, Dean."

***

"When we find your angel buddy, is this gonna stop?"

"I don't know. Honestly. I don't know."

"Do you wanna stop it now, get the heartbreak over?"

"I don't wanna stop this, whatever this is. And I definitelydon't want to hurt you."

"Me neither. That's the last thing I want. You been...so good to me."

"Well, you're the one gettin' me out of here. Only seems fair."

"Don't you joke around about this, alright? I'm too lonely to appreciate that."

"I'm sorry. Here, come on. Be the little spoon. Come on, yeah. There. That good?"

"Ain't always easy to be a vamp, as you know. And I hate this place. But you're one of the best things to ever happen to me."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, what?"

"I think we'll keep doing this even when we find Cas."

***

"Oh!"

"Dammit, Cas."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, Hot Wings. Is this a problem?"

"...No. I'm. Dean, I'm not judging you."

"...Is he gone?"

"Yeah. Stop fussing, Dean. He seems okay."

***

"Maybe we _could_. Nest together."

"Do you mean that, or are you just makin' a lot of sweet noise cause you're bored?"

"I mean that. I'd nest with you. Clean up, keep our home nice. Stuff I did for Sam when we were growing up."

"You really love that Sam."

"Yeah."

"And you really love me too?"

"Yeah. I don't want to leave, sometimes."

"Yeah, cause it's...pure here?"

"I don't...Benny, I don't think people will understand."

"That ain't your fault. No hard feelin's."

" _Benny._ "

"People are real stupid up there. I mean, yeah, you're probably right. Be nice to have a bed to lie in like this, though, wouldn't it?"

"An expensive one. One that doesn't smell like mold and other people's nights out."

"Nice and clean."

"And I'd do my best to keep it that way. Hey, whoa, what?"

"You're gettin' to me with all that talk, brotha. I'm gonna give it to you again."

"For offerin' to clean?"

"You keep sayin' I should make the most out of our time here. Here, lift up."

***

"We're almost home, brotha."

"I can taste the bacon cheeseburgers now."

"Heh. What do you think Sam's gonna say 'bout all this? Is it a secret?"

"Well, he stopped me from killing vamps before, since they were just feeding off cattle. He's even the one who let me get turned."

" _Let_ you? Whoo. That didn't factor in when you told me about it before."

"He wasn't himself. He...didn't have a soul."

"What?"

"Man, I don't know if I wanna get into this."

"Well, no rush. Does this have to do with that Apocalypse shit you stirred up?"

"It was after. And it was scarier, man. It was much scarier."

"Well, I got you in my arms, tough guy. You can let me in on it if you want."

"Heh. Might get all weepy on you. Maybe when we hit topside."

"Or maybe now?"

"Hm. Maybe."

"Close your eyes and just lemme hold you. That's right. So what's this about his soul?"

***

"Did you have someone?"

"I did. But that's over. All I got's you now. Hey, don't feel bad. Relax, brotha. I swear, you're always gettin' upset over nothin'. Lemme guess, you haven't been in many relationships?"

"Is that what this is?"

"Dean, we talk about maybe nestin' together. This is so a relationship."

"Huh."

"Hey, I can hear your heart. Turn around and look at me. You okay?"

"I don't know."

***

"I love you. And don't...don't feel bad, and don't you dare say somethin' back to me that you don't mean. But I love you, you stupid old human."

"Benny...."

"I mean it. Don't you say it if you aren't gonna mean it. Just accept the compliment."

"...Thanks."

***

"I swear, get your elbow outta my ribs."

***

"Why the long face? Should I kiss that expression off?"

"I'd like to see you try."

***

"We're almost out."

"I know."

"You've been good to me, Dean. 'Bout time we got out of here, though."

"Everything'll change."

"That could be a good thing."

"This might have to stop."

"Yeah, this might have to stop."

***

"What're you wearing?"

"Ha! Benny, no. You can't just call me for...is this phone sex?"

"Could be. You said Sam was out?"

"I don't believe this, man."

"For old time's sake?"

"Pretend we're in Purgatory? Kinky."

"Well, it had its good points; you were right."

"I'm wearing a jacket stained with mud and three different types of blood. Take it off me?"

"No, though. Heh, I wanna hear about what life is like in smelly motel beds. Or...maybe what it'd be like in a place of your own."

"A place of _our_ own? That's what you want to hear, isn't it?"

"Not just me. This is turnin' you on."

"Is not turning me...alright, yeah. It is."

"So what are you wearin'?"

"Gray t-shirt and jeans. Funny thing is I was just about to look up some porn."

"Naughty boy."

"You love it."

"I do."

"What are you gonna do to me if I'm bad, Benny?" 

"Cuddle you."

"That was a quick answer."

"And then I might tickle you til you beg for mercy."

"This isn't phone sex. Don't know what this is, but it's not."

"I know."

"...I do miss you."

"I know, I know. I'm embarrassin' us both. I'll try not to call again. Maybe one last goodbye?"

"We're not so good with the whole goodbye thing. Tell you what. You can still call if this ends up being good for us."

"...Ask me what I'm wearin'."

"Naw. I'll just tell you what I'd do for you if we had our own place."

"Our nest?"

"Our nest. Let me tell you all about it. Down to the dim lighting and the decor."

"I love you."


End file.
